Road Goes Ever On
by NuGirl
Summary: Future Fic R? Rory's life after Yale, her career and her life as an adult, a married woman and possibly more? Read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers.

A/N: Please don't be too harsh, this is my first attempt

* * *

Rory sighed as she entered her room, she tossed her bag on her bed and placed her laptop onto the table. Opening it up she connected it to her cell and logged onto messenger. Closing down the tab, she quickly opened up the browser and proceed to get started on her research.

Before she even had a chance to type a single word in the search engine, a conversation window popped up

**Lawyered Up: **Hey babe, how's the conference going? Missing me?

**I Don't Wanna Be: **I've got no time for that to busy

**LU: **It's a conference, not work. Relax, enjoy the time with all the other drs

**IDWB: **You try sharing a room with the great Dr Gellar

**LU: **You did it the whole way through Yale. And why didn't she change her name?

**IDWB: **Just because I changed my name when we got married doesn't mean she has to

**LU: **You just loved my name so much, you were begging to change it

**IDWB: **Ego… how did you fit through our bedroom door? Oh and Mom still wants to kill you. She blames you for corrupting me into changing Gilmore

**LU: **Well I'll just have to charm my way back in her good books again when we visit them. It'd been six months and she still upset over the name?

**IDWB: **Baby, she'll be her usual annoying self over this for years and years to come, don't you worry.

"Rory, it's time for dinner, I'm going with or without you" Paris' voice rang through the room

**IDWB: **Baby, I've got to go, Paris is yelling about food, I'll see you tomorrow, when I got home. I love you

**LU: **Ok, love you too. Enjoy Paris and the rest. Be good

Rory smiled as she shut her laptop down and headed to the door. Then she heard Paris shout

"Come on, move it along Dr…"

* * *

So who should Rory's husband be? Who do you think it is?

Please Review. Any ideas, comments and constructive criticism is great appreciated. Just click the button.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers.

* * *

"PARIS…" Rory shouted out after her, drowning her last word out. Rory chased out after Paris

"Gellar, slow down… I need to eat to. And you're not going to deprive me of my coffee are you? I need my coffee. I haven't had any for at least 30 minutes"

"Did you know your husband is getting as bad with coffee as you Mrs…"

"Don't even say it Gellar. Don't call me by my surname. I like Rory just fine"

"Why not? You just did…"

"But you've had the same surname, you didn't change yours. Which reminds me, that person who convinced me to change my surname, he wants to know why you didn't change yours when you married Jamie?"

That just started Paris off on her soapbox

"Well, you can tell him that…"

"Paris, remember what they say, don't shoot the messenger"

"Lorelai still giving you guys a hard time about that hey?"

"Yeah well, who asked you to change Gilmore"

"Well it's a tradition"

"Tradition, that shouldn't make you do anything"

"I was my choice to change my name, he wouldn't have cared if I had kept Gilmore. He told me. It wouldn't have even mattered if I had hyphened it"

"So why did you hyphen it? It would have caused less trouble with Lorelai"

"I wanted to take on his name"

"Crazy, it's just a way for males to have an even bigger hold over us"

"That comes from the woman who has been married longer than me"

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one that changed my name. How were your grandparents over the name change?"

"In Hartford society, it went as well as it could. Paris I've been married for six months, yet Mom won't give it up"

"At least your parents approved of your husband"

"You've never had the best relationship with your parents, have you? Well Jamie's parents love you, that's gotta count for something"

"I know, sometimes I just wish for the relationship you have with Lorelai"

"Well you can have that relationship with your daughter. You know what mistakes you shouldn't make"

"What are you insinuating Ror?"

"Nothing, it's just you have the rings on your finger and you and Jam have been together for a long time. If I've been getting the baby questions, you must be. The first question you get, if you got a long term partner 'When are you two getting engaged?' Then when you do, it's 'When's the wedding?' After you're married its 'When are you having children?' and I think after you have your first baby, I think you might just fade into the background, for a while at least" Rory threw her hands up in the air

Paris was trying to hold in the laughter

"Gellar, it's not that funny. Haven't the questions started yet?"

"My mother I think could honestly care less. And Jamie's mum is too far away, at the moment and I haven't really thought about it"

"Some people have all the luck. I think I liked my mother-in-law before. You know when she was interested in the two of us, now it's all like 'When can we expect a grandchild?' We've been married like 2 minutes"

"But you were engaged for three, or was it four years?"

"It was nearly 4 ½ years. We need to finish Yale, then I wanted to finish Med School"

"Jam and I weren't even engaged for that long. We got engaged and married within the time you were only engaged"

Rory just did a very childish thing. She poked her tongue out at Paris

"Real mature Doctor"

"I though so" she teased back "Come on, coffee please"

Paris smiled after the retreating figure of Rory

"You haven't changed a bit, have you DuGray?" Paris whispered under her breath

* * *

So did I make the right choice with her husband? Review and tell me your thoughts 


End file.
